villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/Pure Evil Proposal: Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
This is the biggest threat in the whole Tales if Arcadia trilogy. Meet the most evil version of Morgan le Fay. Charecter Traits Morgana is deceitful witch who wants power and control. She absolutely has no care for anyone, even her own minions, whom she treats as pawns. She just wants to betray everyone close to her, from her teacher, Merlin, to her own minions (as she consider them as pawns). Heinous Standards *Baseline Standard:- **General Standard:Morgan is what I consider a unique witch. As most evil witches or wizards I have seen or read, they just do curses. While Morgan’s also brainwashes and possesses trolls and tried to rule the world. **In-Story Standard:Gunmar brainwashed Otto and Draal in Season 2, while the flashback of Morgana brainwashing Angor Rot was in Season 1, so Morgan’s added something new to the stor6 which Gunmar just repeated it. And she is the only villain to possess someone, as she possessed Claire Nuñez to kill Jim, the protagonist. *Systematic Standard: The show, Trollhunters, is about fighting trolls, saving good trolls, and stopping evil ones trying to rule the world. Morgana’s action of brainwashing and possessing goes way beyond the system and darkened the tone way more than how Bular does it. So she meets this standard. Moral Event Horizon Morgan’s committed many atrocious acts: *Craved chaos and started the war between humans and trolls. *Cursed Angor Rot’s soul and brainwashed him to be her slave, and made sure he won’t remember whom he was once. *Used Angor Rot to kill many Trollhunters. *Possessed Claire to harm and kill her friends and tried to get them killed when they tried to return her spirit from the Shadow Realm. *She also used Claire .to remove all the signs so she can destroy the safety the good trolls have from the Gumm-Gumms. *Even without Gunmar, she wanted the rule the world and crave chaos. Moral Agency What makes her stand out compared to most villains in the show is that she knows what is good and what isn’t. She knows how people will feel when she harms them and tries to stick to harming them. Most quotes of the scene when she possesses Claire just simply proves it. No Redeeming Qualities Many of her quotes may sound like that she is honorable but actually she uses her honorable qualities to taunt people and torment them, which makes her dishonorable and irredeemable, which is somewhat similar to how Grimmel the Grisly was irredeemable. The Worst Morgana is the most hated villain in the series as her acts more atrocious than Gunmar’s and the chaos she craved was even the main reason Gunmar ends up being born. Freudian Excuse Morgana says that she was killing Trollhunters as Merlin took her left hand. That is an invalid excuse as to like Merlin was betrayed by Morgana before he forged the amulet. Final Verdict Yes, she is pure evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals